


Felix Felicis

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: After All This Time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/M, Felix Felicis, Love, Party, Potions, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Social Anxiety, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impulse decision to bring a Felix potion to a party has profound consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the the summer after the summer after Harry's 7th year (so 1999). Draco has been living with them for about a year.

The school year was over, summer was about to begin, and there was much cause for celebration in their little community. The Lupins, Remus and Dora, were throwing a party and Lily was insistent that her husband come. Severus was not unfamiliar with social situations, but they were largely professional or necessary - school dances, faculty meetings, Order meetings, House meetings, that kind of thing. An actual party was not within his element. And what was so, so much worse was that James and Sirius would be there.

Lily tried to soothe him with things like "You're the one who has me," or "They're over it," or "What's the worst that could happen?" but nothing made him any more comfortable in the week approaching the party. Finally, when the evening came and Lily was getting all dolled up, Severus came to her with a flat refusal to go.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but this isn't really an option. Remus is my best friend and Dora is two months from having their child and I really have to go. You can't imagine that I like the idea of seeing James any more than you do."  
"Well Remus isn't my friend, and I don't care how pregnant the Tonks girl is. I'm not going. Why don't you take Draco instead?"

What a ridiculous suggestion. What a ridiculous claim. Lily rolled her eyes and pressed her body against Severus's. "You're working this up to be a disaster in your head. It'll be fine." She tried to use her body to distract him.

"All the luck in the world couldn't make tonight go well." He pushed her off of him and left the room. This was no longer up for discussion.

  
Or was it? Her husband's words brought what Lily believed to be a great idea. She fastened her dress and headed for the potions room in the basement. After a lot of digging, looking through dusty box piled under dusty box, she finally came across the precious, golden liquid she was after. After she cleared the dust from the bottle it was more beautiful than she remembered. Hiding it between her breasts she hurried upstairs and pulled her husband into solitude.

"I'm still not going." He frowned at her.

"All the luck in the world couldn't make it go well, is that right?"

"Yes. That's right. Why do you smell like dust?" It was really quite unpleasant.

She pulled the vial from between her breasts and held it in front of him for him to see.

"Felix Felicis... Merlin's beard, I brewed that in my Sixth year with Slughorn. I had forgotten all about it. I think I thought it might help me win you."

She grinned. Maybe it still would. "Look, I know nothing about this party sounded good - but what wouldn't be fun with a little of this?" She sounded a little like a drug peddler.

He studied her. If she wanted this bad enough to cover herself in dust, to use a Liquid Luck on it... maybe he ought to reconsider. He nodded. "Fine. We'll split it and we'll have some fun together."

She kissed him thank-you and went off to change, leaving the potion with him.

 

The couple arrived at the party, precious cargo tucked into Severus's breast pocket. The moment things went south, they agreed, they would split the drink. For a while things were good - they mingled with many of the Lupin's Auror friends and some of the other professors from Hogwarts. It was really pleasant until James arrived. He and Sirius came together, both with a woman on their arm. Sirius was with some unknown girl, apparently named Heather, but James had brought their old friend Emmaline Vance. Lily tried to lose herself in conversation with Dora about the coming baby, but Severus was not so fortunate. James immediately singled him out for 'small talk'.

"Severus! How have you been?" James swung out his arm and pretended to be friendly.

Severus played along enough to shake his hand. "Quite well."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else, what with Lily taking care of your home now." He laughed.

"Lily is no housekeeper. She is my wife and a respected professor - certainly more than you ever allowed her to be. Perhaps that's why she left you." He was not going to take this tonight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He sounded genuine, but he certainly wasn't, and he was pretty amused by Severus's bark. "Have you two met? Severus, this is Emmaline."

The two exchanged an awkward handshake. Of course they had met - they were both members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"She's my girlfriend."

  
"I gathered as much." He was reserving enough tact to refrain from referencing the way James's paws were all over her. He wanted to make James feel bad, not Emmaline.

"It's nice to see you Emmaline. You're a writer, aren't you?"

  
"Yes, though mostly on the side. My career is really in editing textbooks and other large publications."

Severus and Emmaline held an honest conversation until Lily pulled him away. She brought him into an ill-frequented hallway. "I can't take it anymore."  
Without another word he was pulling the vial from his pocket. Half of it quickly made it to his stomach and the other half was given to Lily.

"I'm sorry I left you like that."

  
"No matter. It worked out."

  
"So... how long should this take?"

  
"Not long."

"How will I know?"

"You won't know, exactly. It effects your mood and things around you subtly. It doesn't have an overt effect."

Lily nodded. "Well, while we wait..." The frequently frisky Lily Snape moved around her husband, herding him such that he put his back against the hall wall, and then she pressed herself to him. She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair, and without hesitation he ran his hands over her hips, waist and thighs.

What was going to be a couple minutes of light kissing turned into something desperate and passionate. There was no stripping, but Severus was kissing every bit of bare flesh he could without changing his posture and he did not hesitate to let his hands wander up her skirt.

She didn't want to contain herself anymore, and although the place was entirely inappropriate something told her it would all work out. She dropped to her knees.

"Lily..." He sounded surprised. "You hate this."  
"I know. I mean, I know I usually do." She grinned up at him.

Could he have been mistaken? Was that a love potion? No. He was never wrong about potions. It was Felix, and this was exactly what the Felix wanted to happen. He tilted his head back and allowed himself to enjoy this very rare pleasure.

One of the doors into the hallway opened. Lily pulled back, Severus looked to see who it was, but neither of them really cared to hide their actions. They both felt sure it would all work out for the best.

It was Dora and Remus, and they certainly noticed the strange behavior going on in their hallway. Remus arched an eyebrow; Dora laughed.

"In the hall? Come on, guys, the spare bedroom is back here. If you really can't wait, at least use the bedroom." Dora had her husband's hand and was leading him to that very room. "It's this one!" she shouted as an after-thought.

"Are you inviting them into the bedroom we're about to use?" Remus whispered to his wife as they both began to strip.

Lily and Severus looked at each other. Still sure that everything would work out as it ought to, they shrugged and Severus helped Lily off of her knees.  
"Well, they seem to need it as bad as we do. I'm not inviting them to have sex with us - I'm sure they can make due with the floor." Dora positioned herself on the bed, plenty of pillows beneath her bent over form to support her pregnant belly.

Remus was getting behind her when the other couple, now slightly bashful, entered the room.  
"Don't mind us," Dora reminded them. "Make yourself at home - we're just grabbing a quicky, we can't be gone too long."

Even in this state, she was so young and so playful. It reminded Lily of how she used to be. She grabbed Severus, his hair and jaws in her hands, and kissed him. She guided him back, pushing herself against the nearest wall. As Severus started to go after her neck she could see over his shoulder - Remus was going at his wife like an animal. His pace was erratic, he bit at her neck, sometimes nipping and sometimes holding her with his teeth; sometimes he had her boxed in with his arms, but other times he left long claw marks down her back. It was wild and brutal, but Dora couldn't seem to get enough of it. Lily kept Severus on her neck so she could watch longer, and started to move her skirt up and her panties off. "Like this, Severus. Right here, right now."

He couldn't agree more. He really didn't want to be in a position to see their roommates - his back to them was ideal. As for the timing, it seemed like it couldn't be more perfect either. Just as Lily demanded, he picked her up by the hips, let her get a good grips with her arms and legs, and thrust into her.

Lily continued to watch her best friend and the way he handled his wife. In that moment she was so envious of Dora - not because she was with Remus, not because of the sex, or because she was an Auror, and not because she was so young which is what she initially believed. No, it was something so much more... obvious than that.

Remus and Dora held good on their statement. Within a couple of minutes they were both finished and getting dressed again. The hosts couldn't be gone for long. As they left the room Lily could feel her husband relax.

"Enough of this." He took her to the now-empty bed and began to strip off her dress. He wanted her flesh.

She grinned at him and took off her bra, leaving her breasts there for the taking, and take he did. The two of them wiggled up so that Lily's head was on the pillows. He began to devote most of his attention to her breasts. She adored it. She ran her hands through his hair and let out low, throaty moans as praise for his work, broken up with the occasional "Yes, Severus," and "Oh god, Severus," she knew that he loved to hear his name from her lips just as much as she loved to feel his hands, lips and tongue on her breasts. In time she began to move her hips, telling him that she was ready for more.

He was slow with her at first, easing them both back into it, but that pace could not last long. She gripped his hair, wrapped her legs around his torso, and let him find the tempo that he knew was just right for her.

It was good, but she just couldn't focus. Her mind kept drifting back to Dora, and all build up she gained was lost. After feeling fed up she stopped him and rubbed her forehead. "Can we... can we try something else?"

He pulled back. "Whatever you want, darling," and he kissed her again.

"Let me be on top." She was frank as she crawled out from under him. Within moments he was entirely pants-less and she was repositioning herself on top of him. She tried again, bobbing on her husband's cock at just the right pace and rubbing herself in all the right ways, but still it wasn't working. Wasn't this potion supposed to make everything easier?  
"You're fighting it, Lily."

Her eyes shot open. "Fighting what?"  
"You think you know how this is supposed to go, so you're trying to make it go that way. Surrender yourself to the potion." He talked as if he had any experience. It was really just the potion telling him what to say.

She nodded and closed her eyes again, and she tried to relax.

Severus pulled her hand away from herself and brought her body to his.

She began to relax, she surrendered herself to the will of the potion. Sex wasn't the point, was it? A quick fuck - Felix was better than that. It existed to make great things happen, not cheap orgasms. That wasn't why the Felix led them back here, into this room. Just as Lily came to that realization her lips jumped ahead of her brain. "I want to raise a child with you, Severus." The words just came out, but they were undeniably everything she was feeling - everything that desperately needed to be said.

He was shocked, but he kissed her and he was filled with an overwhelming desire to make love to her. "You don't think we're to old?"

"I'm afraid of being too old, but really I don't care." Her cold, naked body in this strange environment made her confession a thing of total vulnerability. It was beautiful. "I want it more than anything else."  
"I want it more than anything else too, Lily. I always have." He rolled her over and they made love to each other in a way they hadn't since their wedding night.

 

They held each other only briefly. The potion was still going strong and they had plenty of courage to rejoin the party. The spectacular confession and act they had just shared, combined with the Felix Felicis coursing through them kept them close and affectionate and totally unapologetic. They had a nice time - they talked with the Aurors and the professors, they enjoyed good food and learned new things. All in all, it was a _very_ successful night. They wouldn't know exactly how successful until 38 weeks, nearly to the hour, later - when Felix Snape would join the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That last line introduced the character my account is named after.


End file.
